1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery, or rechargeable battery, is both chargeable and dischargeable, and is distinguished from a primary battery, which is incapable of being recharged. The secondary battery is widely used in electronic fields related to mobile phones, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), digital cameras, electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power systems (UPSs).
Secondary batteries may be divided into a can-type secondary battery, which may be cylindrically shaped or angularly shaped, and a pouch-type secondary battery, which has flexibility according to the shape of a case in which the secondary battery is accommodated.
In the case of the angularly shaped (e.g., angled shape) secondary battery disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0016394 (Feb. 17, 2011), a cap assembly is combined with a cell, and a protection circuit module (PCM) integrated cap assembly is combined with the cap assembly. Because the PCM integrated cap assembly should be mechanically and electrically coupled to the cap assembly, a welding process or a bolting process is applied to the connection between the PCM integrated cap assembly and the cap assembly. To weld the PCM integrated cap assembly to the cap assembly, special equipment may be used, and also, in the case of the bolting process, additional parts, such as bolts, and additional work are needed. Accordingly, from a perspective of workability and costs, the welding process and the bolting process are inefficient.